1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for back washing and the like, and in particular to a device operated by engagement with a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of personal hygiene, an anatomically related problem exists for most persons in washing those portions of their bodies which are difficult to reach, especially the back region. It is well known that massaging and rubbing the back region is both pleasurable and beneficial, particularly because of the several large muscle groups located thereat. These muscle groups are prone to stiffness and soreness from certain physical activities, and are difficult to manually massage by oneself.
Consequently, a variety of prior art structures have been devised which attempt to address these problems. For example, the Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,760 and the Briggs U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,484 both disclose devices which may be adjustably positioned on a wall over a bathtub or in a shower enclosure and which are adapted for engaging a bather's back. However, such devices do not automatically move relative to a person's back, and their locking means must be disengaged for repositioning to accomplish a thorough back washing.
It is also known to mount a brush and the like on a guide and to provide a handle and cord system for moving the brush up and down over a bather's back. Such structures are exemplified in the Bloemker U.S. Pat. No. 559,434 and the Grafmyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,177. However, the relative complexity of such mechanisms is a disadvantage to the extent that they are more costly to produce than simpler devices. Also, they must be mounted in such a way as to withstand the pulling forces associated with their use.
Another type of back washing device using electric motors for imparting a rotary motion to a brush is exemplified in the Herman U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,737, although the real or imagined shock hazard associated with introducing electrical current into a bath enclosure in the presence of water and steam may be objectionable to many persons. The shower brush shown in Greer U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,269 avoids the electrical shock hazard by utilizing a water turbine for rotating the brush, but requires a plumbing hook-up.
Therefore, prior art back washing devices have tended to be relatively complex in structure and in manufacture, necessitating a relatively high cost to the user, or ineffective and inconvenient in operation.